Brightness and Darkness
by ChibiQuatre
Summary: read to find out who this is! i don't usually do these, but the inspiration just came one day lol. so pleez review minna-san n tell me whatcha think! ja!


Brightness and Darkness  
by ChibiQuatre(7/11/00)  
  
  
Yet another GW disclaimer: well, do you all REALLY want me to write a disclaimer?! We all know that I don't own GW (though God KNOWS I wish I did!). The GW boyz r'nt mine, never were, never will b. They are owned by their respective creators; Sunrise, There...happy!!! ((oh, and any trouble translating the japanese, I'll b happy to help!))  
  
*NOTE: how many fics are really out there that have to do with Lady Une?? not many. well, this ficcie is about Lady Une n her split personalities. btw, the title "Brightness and Darkness" is 'borrowed' from the Shin Kidousenki Gundam W: Operation 3 music CD.  
  
  
The time has come. Commence operations!  
  
No, we shouldn't. War is no way to achieve peace.  
  
War is the only way to achieve peace.  
  
Peace is the only way to peace.  
  
It is human nature to fight.  
  
It is human desire to strive for peace.  
  
And the only way to achieve peace is through war! War solves mankind's  
problems; it is the only way.  
  
His Excellency would not approve.  
  
His Excellency? Leader of the Romefeller Foundation? Hah! Romefeller  
supports OZ. OZ is the beginning of wars; His Excellency is responsible for  
starting wars. And you say he would not approve?  
  
His Excellency Treize is using the Foundation as a front. He is accustoming the  
Foundation members, preparing them for the upcoming peace.  
  
Nonsense; you talk only nonsense.  
  
Treize is only human, and humans as a species want to live in a world without  
wars.   
  
Fighting is imminent.  
  
Fighting is not imminent. It only seems that way.  
  
It is that way. Where would humans be without wars? From the dawn of time,  
people have been fighting one another. Through victories and defeats, man has  
progressed. Technology, weaponry, space travel, all was made possible through  
war!  
  
And where has that taken us? Warfare has led humanity down the wrong road.  
Take, for instance, the Colonies, who have lived placidly for almost two hundred  
years. Peace can be resolved without battles, through communication and  
negotiation.  
  
Negotiation is for the weak. The strong take control of the weak.   
  
The strong were meant to lead the weak, not control their every move.  
Dictatorships only result in a restless kingdom, destined only to eventually  
overthrow the sovereign.  
  
Rulers are only overthrown when there is a need. Incapable monarchs are  
deserving of such treatment.  
  
His Excellency Treize was denounced, rejected, by Romefeller. What kind of  
ruler would you say he is?  
  
In the past, Treize was weak. Since then, he has managed to establish a firm  
foothold in this society as a powerful, and thus feared, man.  
  
Feared you say? Treize is a respectable man, not feared. When He comes into  
power, the colonies will revere him for his wise leadership qualities.  
  
His ability to lead is in no way related to what kind of ruler he is. The determining  
factor is what he teaches to his subjects.  
  
What he teaches? What is learned is directly connected to how he leads them.  
  
The way His Excellency leads, he will be immediately overthrown. His methods  
deserve nothing more. He is too soft to be a competent ruler.  
  
So in the end, it all comes back to the concept of the conflicting ideas of peace  
and war.  
  
Or brightness and darkness.  
  
Nani?  
  
Peace and war, brightness and darkness -- in the end they're all the same aren't  
they? Peace represents the bright side of humanity, the hopeful, weak side  
which part of humanity seeks, while war is the embodiment of darkness. The  
dark half of humanity is the feared, omnipotent supremity which will eventually  
come to rule mankind.  
  
Brightness and darkness......like me and you.  
  
Exactly.  
  


***  


  
Treize arrived at her bedside, carrying a bouquet of dark red roses: her favorite  
kind.  
  
He removed the old, dead roses that he had brought in a week ago from the  
glass vase and put in the new, fragrant flowers.   
  
He couldn't stay long; he had important matters to attend to at Romefeller.   
  
'Wake up soon, my dear,' he thought, staring at his beloved, still in a coma.  
  
He stole a quick glance at the wall clock hanging just above the door frame. With  
one last look at his white hospital surroundings, he walked out the door.  
  
But not before turning back to her one last time.   
  
"Please wake up soon, my dear Lady."  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
^_^ how was it minna-san? strange/interesting/didn't get it at all? lol well, e-mail me ur  
comments, questions, and suggestions! (no flames pleez ^^*) and don't 4get 2 rate n review. ::YAWN -_-zz :: oyasumi and jaaa!!!  
  
ChibiQuatre @ tigerlily6c@aol.com


End file.
